


I Wait Now Only For The Wind

by the_devil_went_down_to_georgia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I Wait Now Only For The Wind, german translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_devil_went_down_to_georgia/pseuds/the_devil_went_down_to_georgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never said Yes to Lucifer. Adam, however, did. And Sam's humanity is lost anyway. As is everyone else's.</p><p>Die deutsche Übersetzung von "I Wait Now Only For The Wind". Sam sagte nie "Ja" zu Luzifer. Adam, wiederum tat es. Und Sam's Menschlichkeit ist sowieso verloren, genau wie die aller anderen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wait Now Only For The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wait Now Only For The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164390) by vail_kagami. 
  * Inspired by [I Wait Now Only For The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165991) by schildkroete. 



> Da es nur ein einziges Kapitel gibt, werde ich immer nur Abschnitte bzw. Stück für Stück übersetzen. Ich hoffe, das macht niemandem etwas aus.

Adam ist heutzutage kaum mehr menschlich.

Aber natürlich ist das nicht wahr. Adam ist überhaupt nicht mehr menschlich und vor allem ist er nicht Adam. Er ist ein Engel, der Teufel, Luzifer in einer Hülle, die nicht passt. Seine Haut blättert ab, seine Augen sind rot und blutunterlaufen, und nicht zu vergessen sind die Lücken zwischen seinen Zähnen, welche sichtbar werden, wenn er lächelt. Er sieht aus wie ein Zombie, denkt Dean jedes Mal, wenn er ihn sieht, aber das ist auch nicht wahr, denn er weiß, wie Zombies aussehen. Zombies sehen besser aus, keineswegs so tot. Heutzutage, sind Zombies altmodisch und unnütz, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Croatoan-Virus zu viele Kreaturen wie sie erschaffen hat: geistlos und grausam, aber keineswegs tot, wie sie es sein sollten.

Luzifer sieht so aus, wie Adam es sich in seiner Ignoranz wohl vorgestellt hätte, wie ein Zombie aussieht: wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Vielleicht nicht mehr lange so wandelnd, denkt Dean jedes Mal, jedes Mal, aber ein nächstes Mal kommt und er ist immer noch "am Leben", auseinanderfallend, und so viel mächtiger als alles andere das Recht hat, mächtig zu sein.

Es ist seine Macht, die den Körper auseinanderreißt. Dean weiß, wie Luzifer seine Form aufrecht erhält, die zweitbeste, die dort ist, weiß, wie viele Dämonen, loyal zu ihrem Meister, geopfert werden, ihre Wirtskörper mit ihnen ausbluten, nur, damit Adam's Körper den Tag übersteht. Es ist grotesk, und widerlich, und sie sollten tot sein, sie beide, alle von ihnen. Adam ist Dean's Bruder, aber er ist sowieso tot, müsste er sein, doch das zählt am Ende nicht - was dazu fähig ist, egal durch welches Mittel, solch ein mächtiges und schreckliches Wesen wie den Teufel zu beinhalten, ist nichts weiter als monströs. Sollte nicht existieren. Muss sterben, selbst wenn es zu spät dazu ist, die Welt zu retten. Dean kann immer noch die beschützen, die menschlich sind (wie er) - von denen, die es nicht sind.

Sein Gesicht ist betrüblich, als er die Fotos absetzt, und Eric's Gesicht ist blass. Gerade hat er den Teufel gesehen und wurde zurückgesand, um davon zu erzählen. Dean ist sich fast schon sicher, dass Luzifer wusste, dass er dort war, ihm erlaubt hat, die Bilder zu machen und zu entkommen. Eine Nachricht von Luzifer, denkt er: Hallo, ich bin hier.

Als ob er es jemals vergessen könnte, wenn er ein ständiges Andenken hat, das gleich nebenan lebt.

Nun muss er herausfinden, was zu tun ist. Sie wissen, wo Luzifer ist, doch können sie auch nur irgendetwas tun, um ihn zu verletzen? Ist es eine Falle? Er ist sich sicher, dem ist so, doch er möchte nicht nichts tun. Die kalte Luft spürt er auf seinem Gesicht, als er hinausgeht und keine Lösung bieten kann. Er läuft und läuft, denkt an Dämonen, Blut und frische Leichen. Es war Wochen her seit des letzten Angriffs, des letzten Kampfes, und nun wartet Luzifer auf sie und händigt eine Einladung aus, die er weder ablehnen, noch annehmen könnte. Er kann nicht das tun, was der Teufel von ihm verlangt. (Er kann nicht das tun, was alle anderen, oder er selbst möchte.)

Ein dumpfes Geräusch bringt ihn dazu, stehenzubleiben, sich umzudrehen. Hätte er nicht bezeugt, wie er sich in das verwandelte, was er heute ist, hätte er den vor der Hütte knienden Mann nicht erkannt. Seine Haut ist blass, fast schon transparent im schwach-grauen Licht des nahezu toten Tages. Wie ein Geist oder ein Schatten. Nur sein Haar ist dunkel - zu lang - und seine Augen, eingesunken, schwarz. Sie starren ihn an, ohne das zu sehen, was wirklich da ist. Dünne Arme schlagen um sich - ins Nichts - bis sie von dem Mann festgehalten werden, der einst ein Engel war doch immer noch so viel stärker als ein Mensch ist. Ohne viel Aufwand hält er den größeren Mann, hält ihn davon ab, aufzustehen, zu fallen, oder auch nur irgendwie in Dean's Nähe zu kommen, als er anfängt, Schreie auszustoßen, stumpfe, schmerzerfüllte Schreie ohne Worte.

Adam ist heutzutage kaum mehr ein Mensch, und auch Sam ist es nicht.

Die Schreie rasen an Dean entlang, obwohl er sich sicher ist, dass keine dieser groben, atemlosen Geräusche sein Name sein soll. Sie gehen ihn auf die Nerven, genau wie die Art, wie Cas' ihm in die Augen blickt, als würde er von Dean erwarten, dagegen etwas zu tun.

Als ob dort irgendetwas wäre, was er tun könnte.

Zwanzig Meter von ihm krümmt sich sein Bruder vor Schmerzen, als Cas' ihn auffängt und ihn in seinen Krämpfen festhält. Vielleicht würden die Worte Sinn ergeben, wenn Dean die Zeit hätte, zuzuhören. Er ist sich sicher, dass Sam bettelt, aber es gibt nichts, was er ihm geben könnte. Der Rückzug ist hässlich, doch früher oder später wird es sowieso passieren, und besser passiert es jetzt und sie haben einige Reserven übrig, wenn sie diese brauchen, als gehe ihm jetzt gerade bevor der nächsten Attacke der Treibstoff aus, besser passiert es jetzt als werde er zu einem nutzlosen Wrack wenn es soweit ist, nur, weil sein Bruder ihm das letzte Blut gab, das sie hatten, um ihm ein bisschen Schmerz zu ersparen.

Sie müssen sich sowieso Vorräte anlegen. Sam nimmt keine weitere Nahrung mehr zu sich auf - es ist so, als hätte sein Körper vergessen, was damit zu tun ist. Oder vielleicht hat er keine Lust auf etwas, was ihm keinen Kick gibt. Er ist dünn geworden; ohne ständigen Einsatz ist er schwach, krank und bedeutungslos. Mit auch nur ein wenig Dämonenblut, um ihn zu stärken, ist er mächtig, alles, was man braucht, um einen Kampf zu gewinnen. Doch das ist nichts, mit dem Dean assoiiziert werden möchte.

Die Dämonen allerdings fürchten ihn, und das ist alles, was er verlangen kann. Er wundert sich, ob sie in letzter Zeit nur so still waren, weil sie den letzten Angriff aus den Zeitpunkt verlegen wollen, an dem Sam fast zu Tode verhungert ist.

Das Blut der Croatoan Opfer wirkt nicht, was schade ist, da es so viel einfacher zu bekommen ist.

 


End file.
